With the fast development of IOT, IOT application such as smart home has attracted more and more attention. The concept of the smart home is as follows: all the home devices (for example an electric-drive curtain, an air conditioner, a television, a garage gate or a refrigerator) are reconstructed intelligently, a sensing unit, a communication unit and an execution unit are added and connected together via a home local area network; the network may be a private network or the Internet accessed via a home gateway router, thereby implementing remote monitoring and control.
However, different home devices support different communication protocols, for example a near distance infrared communication protocol, a Bluetooth protocol or a Wi-Fi protocol related to the field of wireless communication, and a fiber optic network protocol, an Ethernet protocol or a power line carrier communication protocol related to the field of wired communication, hence the original communication modes and communication protocols of the home device have to be changed before the home device is accessed to the IOT, while the high cost for the intelligentization reconstruction of the home device limits the popularity of the home intelligence to a great extent.